


泡麵

by emptythetrash



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气, 陰陽怪氣
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptythetrash/pseuds/emptythetrash
Relationships: Gao Yidong/Wang Hanzhe | BOY, 猩幻 - Relationship, 王瀚哲/某幻
Kudos: 5





	泡麵

王瀚哲端了一鍋泡麵到某幻的房間門前坐著。

花少北出門了，說是家人來了上海要出去聚個晚飯，王瀚哲來的時候對方正好在玄關穿鞋，一邊彎腰拉鞋後跟一邊嘮嘮要遲到了要遲到了。＂那你吃啥哈王瀚哲，＂他穿好站起身，王瀚哲替他把門敞著，花少北跳著抖了兩下弄整衣服，＂某幻他剛剛吃過了現在在直播呢，一個人外賣挺難點的。＂

＂哎我帶了泡麵呢，粉絲給的新口味，本來想給你倆也嚐嚐，＂王瀚哲把後背包卸下來拿著，＂只好我自己吃囉。＂

花少北和他錯過身往外走，跨出門才想到什麼似地回頭，＂那你得幸好咱倆前幾天買了口新鍋！不然就那平底鍋你連泡麵都沒法煮！＂

王瀚哲送人出門，感謝您咧！他邊喊邊看著花少北站在電梯前留給他一個中二擺手的背影，大笑罵了聲草，目送對方進電梯後回屋替人關上大門。

他還真在廚房的電子爐上看見了那個新鍋，一個帶柄的泡麵鍋，合著他倆也是為了泡泡麵才買的。王瀚哲哼著歌把帶來的泡麵煮了，在客廳和餐廳晃了一圈找不到適合的座位，他嫌安靜，平常自己一人在家也就罷了，他不想到了哥們家還得架起手機對著螢幕吃飯，明明這個空間裡就不是他孤零零一個。

所以他揣著鍋子上二樓，既然花少北不在，他也不用擔心隔壁一個開門就會撞到他這個橫在門口的路障。不過就算花少北在應該也不會給人造成困擾，王瀚哲乖乖把自己縮到某幻的門前，他的背抵著房門，抱著鍋子坐在地上。

磁磚冰涼的氣息穿過褲子往上竄，王瀚哲把衛衣的長袖子往前拉了拉，手掌躲進內裡刷著毛的布料裡，直接抱起鍋子便柔柔暖暖的。某幻的聲音從房間裡傳出來，有些模糊，像浸在游泳池裡聽岸上的聲音，他其實不是不能直接走進去，某幻直播不開攝像頭，王瀚哲也有坐在一旁看他直播過。

那幾次他就只是蜷在一邊的地上，抱著電腦剪他的影片。王瀚哲不會特別去看他，安安靜靜地掛著一隻耳機工作，另一側空著的耳朵聽人玩遊戲咋咋呼呼，好像在吸著同一個房裡的空氣就心滿意足。

某幻起初還有點不適應，那麼大一個人團在自己身後多少有種被注視的彆扭，和彈幕聊天的話題都謹慎起來。可過幾次他見王瀚哲也不怎麼理他倒也就放開了，說上去奇怪，多數人都希望被關注，可某幻總是想把自己藏起來，隱身在背景裡才讓他感到自在，最好不要有人注意他──包括王瀚哲，這樣就不會有任何壓力。

不過王瀚哲通情達理，嗦著麵就乾脆不進去了。他靠在門上聽某幻在房內叨叨絮絮，他倆面對面吃飯的時候不怎麼講話，這回配著某幻的聲音下飯，倒也新奇了一回。

某幻不激動的聲音低低的、軟軟綿綿，就算在扯皮也能扯出一股溫和的味道。他聽見那人對著彈幕說話，嘟囔了什麼王瀚哲聽不清，接著某幻便笑了起來，王瀚哲嚼著麵的動作不自覺地放輕許多。

某幻不喜歡笑，他覺得笑不符合他的猛漢人設，可他笑點又低，每次漏出幾聲便很快把笑聲壓了回去。每當王瀚哲待在他身邊都不願錯過某幻發笑的樣子，喜歡裝狠的青島教父會在露出笑容的時候下意識地用雙手捂起嘴，虛虛掩著的姿勢沒有一絲半點凶狠的模樣。

什麼習慣。王瀚哲每次見他如此都會暗自揶揄，但這樣克制不住本性的反應又實在可愛，王瀚哲知道他要是說出來，無論是稱讚還是調侃都會讓某幻把這個習慣徹底根除。於是他偷偷地、什麼也不說，假裝無事發生，然後下一次再將眼神無聲無息地飄到那人身上去。

他能看到對方蓬鬆的髮尾覆在脖頸上，和他帶著點害羞的笑聲融在一起，像曬完太陽的棉被一樣毛茸茸。王瀚哲咂了兩下嘴把口中的麵嚥了，麵也暖暖的，他想起今天在對話框裡問某幻打算做什麼，＂就直播啥的吧，月底了衝衝業績＂那頭的人回答。不知道某幻晚上吃了什麼，王瀚哲無端地想，好想也給他吃碗這麼熱呼的麵。

王瀚哲又嗦了一口，聽到房裡的某幻說下了朋友們，下了我去洗把臉。＂哎真洗臉啊朋友們，這回真洗臉！＂隔了幾秒王瀚哲又聽見某幻拉高了音量的聲音，＂這遊戲打得我出汗了都！真要去洗把臉啊，下了下了，拜拜拜拜。＂

王瀚哲趕緊往旁邊挪了挪，他一手舉著鍋子，一手夾著一半在嘴裡一半掛在筷子上沒咬斷的麵條，用腿和屁股彆扭地移著，只怕慢了一點就害得人不方便。於是某幻開門後看到的就是這麼一幅略為滑稽的景象，王瀚哲嘴裡股鼓脹脹，端著不鏽鋼鍋眼睛瞪得大大地回頭看他。

＂你擱這兒做啥呢兄弟？＂某幻憋出一句話，他完全沒有頭緒王瀚哲怎麼會出現在這裡，他踩著拖鞋走到王瀚哲面前，看清原來他端著鍋是在吃麵。某幻蹲了下去，朝鍋裡看了幾眼，＂都什麼點了你還吃泡麵，不道德啊，給兄弟吃吃？＂

微微踮著腳尖蹲著的人還是比盤腿坐在地上的人要高一些，王瀚哲稍稍仰頭看他，某幻在鍋口冒出的蒸騰霧氣後面變得有些朦朦朧朧。可他的聲音卻在耳邊變得清晰，像游泳池裡的人終於起身離開水面，岸上鮮明的氣息撲面而來。

王瀚哲捲了一小口麵，用筷子撞破那害他看不清人的熱氣，他將尚還溫熱的麵遞到某幻嘴邊，努努下巴示意人吃了。某幻抬手固定自己低頭垂下來的髮絲，泡麵重鹹的口味在夜晚帶來不合時宜的幸福感，惹得他無法克制地轉了個身坐到王瀚哲旁邊，也不管乾淨的睡褲這麼一坐是不是又得換一件。

王瀚哲還在嚼著口中的食物，見人貼過來馬上又捲了一口給他。某幻抓著王瀚哲的手把筷子送進自己嘴裡，吃完還滿意地哼哼，但拉著他的手卻沒再鬆開，扣著手腕像防備王瀚哲再往鍋中撈一樣，鼻音呼出的氣息有那麼一點搶食成功的驕傲尾音。

王瀚哲任某幻扯著他的袖子，悄悄把鍋子和自己都往那人的方向靠了靠。

他穿著沒有意思的衣服，但從來都覺得生活充滿意思。


End file.
